Fighting for Magic
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius and Morgana are from two different worlds, but that does not mean that they themselves are different. A character study of both Lucius Malfoy from the Harry Potter series and Morgana Pendragon from the TV show Merlin.


**Author's Note****: I don't think anyone has ever written this crossover pairing before, even though this isn't actually a pairing story. This is more of a character study that examines some of the similarities and differences between two of my favorite characters from two of my favorite fandoms. Also, as much as I love Morgana, I have never written her before; and I decided that it was time I did a little something for her. As for Lucius, I really don't need an excuse to write him, LOL.**

* * *

Lucius was born into a world full of magic. He held and performed spells with the ancestral Malfoy wand long before he received his "official" wand for Hogwarts. He was a master at Potions long before he brew his first "official" potion at Hogwarts. He could not imagine a life without magic. He was a wizard, and he could not imagine being anything but a wizard.

Morgana did not truly understand what magic was as she was growing up. It was something that was forbidden. It was something that Uther feared and hated. It was something that would get you get executed in Uther's kingdom if he found out about it. Magic had no place in Morgana's life because she was living in Uther's world.

Lucius's father made sure that his son learned at a young age that there was another world, the Muggle World. Abraxas also taught his son that in the Muggle World, magic was feared and hated and that there had been a time when wizards and witches had been executed by the Muggles because of their magic.

Morgana always felt like she was different than everyone else. For one thing, she was constantly having nightmares of events that had not yet happened. And she knew for a fact that some of the things she dreamed eventually did end up happening for real. Was she a Seer? But no, she couldn't be. Because if she was a Seer, then that would mean that she had magic. And if she had magic, then that would mean that Uther would execute her because of her magic.

Lucius knew and appreciated the value of striking down your enemies before they could strike you down. So, he joined the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord stood for Pureblood supremacy, and Lucius wanted nothing more than to live in a world free of fear and persecution. He wanted to live in a world where there only people that had magic just like him.

Morgana finally found the support and the comfort that she needed in the form of her sister. Morgause quickly became her teacher, her friend, and her savior. Morgana knew that Morgause was the only one who truly cared about her. Morgause was the only one who was willing to help Morgana to learn how to control and use her magic. Magic was no longer something to be feared and hated. It was something to be embraced with pride.

Lucius knew that he was better than everyone else. He came from a long line of wizards, after all. Magic was more than just his life; it was also his blood.

Morgana knew that her powers made her superior over everyone else. No longer would she view magic as a curse. For now on, she would view it as a gift.

Lucius feared for his family's safety after the Dark Lord's return because he had not looked for his master after his fall. How far would the Dark Lord be willing to go in order to teach Lucius a lesson? Would Narcissa and Draco end up paying the price for Lucius's failure? The only thing that Lucius could do was to try his best to please the Dark Lord. Draco was no longer a child, but he did not have the heart of a Death Eater. Lucius had to do whatever it took to keep the Dark Lord's attention away from his son. No matter what, Draco could not become a Death Eater. It would destroy him.

Morgana tried her best to nurse Morgause back to health, but too damage had been done. Morgana tried her best to comfort Morgause, but Morgause ended up being the one who did most of the comforting. And sweet Morgause, she never stopped teaching Morgana all that she knew. Morgause, however, continued to get worse and worse; and she all but demanded that Morgana kill her so that their next plan could be put into motion. Morgana could not help but admire her sister for her willingness to sacrifice herself for their cause. Morgana could only hope that she would be able to have her sister's strength.

Lucius would never be able to forget the coldness and the darkness of Azkaban. There was never any warmth or light. The dementors might have no longer been there, but he had still been able to feel their lingering presence. Lucius also would never be able to forget how small and suffocating his cell had been. At times, it had seemed to him as if the walls had been closing in around him. And he had been all alone, so alone. His only companion had been his tormented mind and thoughts. How much were Narcissa and Draco suffering for his failure? Were they even still alive?

Morgana remembered how painful it was every time the light struck her. She was used to nothing but darkness. And she would never be able to forget the shackles that cut into her wrists. She would never be able to forget how she was kept chained like an animal. And poor Aithusa, forced to suffer the same torment. Morgana knew that Aithusa's growth was hurt by her confinement. The pit was not big enough for any human, much less a growing dragon.

Lucius was not free when the Dark Lord "liberated" him. No, instead of being a prisoner in Azkaban, he was now a prisoner in his own house. Just like he had been for his entire life, as he had always been shackled by his father's abuse and harsh expectations. The only difference was that it was now the Dark Lord doing the mental and emotional shackling instead of his father. And the fear was still there. Fear for himself. But more importantly, fear for Narcissa and Draco. Was if the Dark Lord killed them just to torture Lucius further?

Morgana was never able to feel free after her time in the pit. She often had nightmares of that pit and of Aithusa's painful screams. Poor Aithusa, her only source of comfort since her sister had died. But Morgana also knew that Aithusa was in need of comfort as well. They had both suffered terribly. How was two damaged creatures supposed to be able to comfort each other?

Lucius's joy at seeing both Narcissa and Draco alive after his "liberation" was short-lived. They were both so pale, so full of fear. Narcissa was struggling to maintain her icy cold facade. Draco was no longer the spoiled, innocent child he had once been; he had seen some of the realities of life and it had clearly petrified him.

Morgana's joy at seeing Mordred again after so many years was short-lived when he betrayed her by stabbing her in the back. And he did it to save the life of her enemy, Arthur Pendragon. She had fought so hard to save Mordred's life when he had been a child, but that had not stopped him for setting her aside for a man who she knew would never love him as much as she did.

Lucius should have felt peace when the Dark Lord died, but all that Lucius was able to feel was a sense of emptiness and lost. He had feared and hated the Dark Lord, but he had given Lucius a purpose. Now, though, Lucius had no purpose. He was just lucky that he and his family had escaped death and imprisonment. But what he was going to do with his life now? And what would happen to the Wizarding World under the new Ministry? They sympathized with Muggles and Muggle-borns instead of with Purebloods. What would end up happening to the Purebloods? Would they one day completely disappear? Would the Muggle-borns end up taking over the Wizarding World? And what would Lucius's legacy end up being? Would he ever amount to anything ever again?

Morgana had often heard Morgause tell her that there was peace in death. Morgana knew, however, that her sister had only said those words in an attempt to comfort her. There was no peace in death. Morgana felt nothing but pain and angst as she slowly died like some sort of an animal on the cold, hard ground. She heard Merlin say "'Goodbye Morgana'" in such a callous voice, as if she had not meant anything, as if her life had been completely meaningless. In her final moments, Merlin made her feel as if she was nothing. Merlin, who had magic like her. Merlin, who should have been her friend and ally instead of her murderer. Merlin, who should have helped her with her magic while she had been living in Camelot. Merlin, who should have saved her instead of killing her as if she had just been something to be discarded and immediately forgotten.


End file.
